


Mounting Tension

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pets, flying horsies and wyverns don't get along so well, treating pets like unruly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Just because Camilla and Hinoka are friends now doesn't mean their mounts want to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Mounts
> 
> Marzia is the canon name for Camilla's mount, but Leo and Hinoka's are taken from my RP with my friend.

"I don't think they got the notice that Nohr and Hoshido aren't enemies anymore, Camilla."

It had been three months since Corrin had brought Hoshido and Nohr together, ten weeks since Camilla and Hinoka had become friends and two since they'd become lovers. It had happened so quickly, sort of a whirlwind romance, and so far they'd enjoyed every moment of the ride.

Their _actual_ rides, unfortunately, were not.

"You're right." Camilla sighed. "Marzia, for the last time, _stop_ snarling at poor Hikoboshi! He never did anything to you." Marzia looked back at her with the most pouty face a wyvern could manage. "I don't care if he started it!"

"You too, Hikoboshi," Hinoka scolded. "Honestly, I'm starting to feel like a parent."

"Mm, Marzia's always been like my child," Camilla said. "Right down to the stubborn streak. She'll obey me perfectly in battle, but..."

"When she's off the field, she just wants to play." Hinoka giggled. "She's adorable, it's a shame she and Hikoboshi can't get along. He's usually so much more well-behaved than this." She snapped her fingers. "Hikoboshi, stop it! If you flare your nostrils at her one more time, no carrots after dinner tonight!" Camilla had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. _You really do sound like a mother, Hinoka...such a cute mother._

"And no leftover steak for _you,_ Marzia," she added. "Honestly, even Leo's horse can get along with your brother's Kinishi and those two still fight like cats and dogs."

And in that instant, Marzia backed away and returned to Camilla's side.

" _Well._ " Camilla smirked. "Clearly, someone doesn't like being unfavorably compared to Caeda. If that's all it took, I should have done that from the beginning!"

"Either that or she _really_ wants that steak," Hinoka snorted. A moment later, Hikoboshi came to her side, head bowed in contrition. "And he really wants those carrots. Good boy, Hikoboshi."

Camilla sighed, petting Marzia a little behind her wings.

"They'll eventually learn to get along, right?"

"They don't have a choice," Hinoka said with a smirk. "After all...you and I _are_ partners. In every sense of the word." She blushed a little, even with that adorable smirk on her face, and Camilla couldn't help giggling this time.

"Why, Hinoka, I believe I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Yeah, well..." Hinoka shrugged. "I may be slow at sewing, but I'm pretty quick about other things." She stroked Hikoboshi's mane. "Let's take them back to the stables. I wouldn't mind getting you alone to show you how... _quick_ I can be."

Camilla grinned.

"My dear Hinoka, I love the way you think."


End file.
